A Forbidden Love
by Candie Winston
Summary: Candie Winston and Bob Sheldon have been friends since she was in grade one.She knew the consequences for being friends with him. He knew it was a forbidden friendship.None of them cared.Now it's ten years later and still no one knows about the friendship.Will Candie's brother Dally find out?Will Bob and Candie become more than friends?NO FLAMES PLEASE!R&R!DEDICATED TO BRICK SYDNEY
1. A Friendship Left Unknown

**A/N: Okay, look. I don't care if anyone likes this story, or the idea or whatever. I made this story for Bob lovers. No flames. And this is the character in my other story, **_**The Girl Who Cried Wolf**_**, except instead of liking Two-Bit, she likes Bob. And everything that happens on here (Except for the first flashback and obviously some random shit about being at school and other fillers. So there is gonna be some shit that didn't actually happen, but I promise if it has something to do with guns, it happened. But in the later chapters it's gonna be based roleplay.) is based on what happens on my Candie Winston facebook roleplay account. So if I roleplay with you on facebook and you want something to happen in this story just make it happen in roleplay. And Sydney, if you're reading this, I'm telling you right now I'm NOT putting the big gun fight in this fic, 'cause I still have the occasional nightmare about that!**

_It was the first day of school and I was in grade one. It was recess and I had no friends, so I was following my brother and his friends around. Key word being was._

_"Go away Candie!" My brother yelled at me._

_"She can stay here, she isn't bothering any of us," The cuter one said. I didn't know any of my brother's friends names. This friend had a honey weat hair collour and he looked to be around my age, so he would be about two years years younger than him._

_"Yeah well she's bothering me," He snapped. "Get lost,"_

_His friend shot me an apologetic glance and I walked away looking at the ground. I sat on the top of the climber, right by the slide. I was still looking down, but by now there were a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I hugged my knees and I didn't pay attention to any of my surroundings until I heard someone say something to me._

_"What's wrong girl?" I looked up and I saw that the voice came from a boy that was in my class. He was a year older than me and he looked exactly like the guys my brother said to avoid. He was well dressed and he had a gold ring on his middle finger on his right hand. _

_I debated on if I should tell him to go away, or if I should answer his question. He seemed nice enough, so I decided to answe his question. "My brother is being a poo-poo head," I sulked._

_He shot a glance at his friend who was standing beside him. "What's your name?" The boy asked._

_"Candie Winston," I answered. "What's yours?"_

_"Mines Bob, and beside me is Randy," He greeted. Randy nodded in acknowledgement. "So your brother is Dallas Winston?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah,"_

_Bob and Randy whispered to eachother for a minute or two before Randy ran off leaving me confused. "So Candie, are you new at this school?" I nodded. "How do you like it so far?"_

_I shrugged. "It's okay," I said. "I liked my old school more, though. Everyone there was really nice," _

_"Everyone at this school is nice too, just they are only nice to some people. Everyone has a group of friends," Bob paused and thought for a moment. "A gang, lets say. Everyone has a group of people they hang around, and they're not always nice to people who aren't in their gang," Bob explained._

_"That makes sense I guess. If you're use to only being around certain people, they'll turn out to be the only people you trust," I thought out loud._

_"Exactly!" Bob agreed._

_Randy came back and he and Bob started whispering again. 'What's with the whispering?' I thought to myself. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but all I could hear was "She's a Winston... She's nice... Why not?... Really?..." I decided to stop listening because what I was hearing was only making me confused._

_"Wanna be our friend, Candie?" Randy spoke up._

_I didn't know what to say. My brother told me to never trust these people, but they seemed pretty nice. I didn't want my brother to get mad at me, though. But then again, who is my brother to tell me who to be friends with and who to not be friends with. He wasn't letting me hang around him and his friends, so he must not care that much._

_"Sure!" I answered happily. They both grinned at me and we walked around for the rest of our recess._

_The rest of the day went by really fast. I made a lot of friends. Bob and Randy had intoduced me to everyone they talk to or hang around, so pretty much everyone in grade two or grade one that my brother would say not to hang around. I even met some people in grade three that are my friends!_

_When I saw Dally after school he had a bruse on the left side of his face. He also had on forming on his shoulder and he had a busted lip. "What happened Dally?" I gasped._

_Dally rolled his eyes. "Shut it," He snapped._

_I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but I decided not to say anything. Dally was mad, and you better stay clear of him when he's mad. If you don't, then you're in a lot of trouble._

_The rest of the walk home was silent. I didn't have anything to tell Dally. Well, I did, but I couldn't tell him. I wasn't aloud to be friends with Bob and Randy, or anyone else that's now my friend. It was something that would make Dally mad, and I didn't like it when Dally was mad. Especially when he's mad at me._

_When we got the our house Dally stopped before he went in. "Candie, did you make a friend that's in grade five named Paul? And he looks like the people I told you stay away from?"_

_I shook my head. "I haven't. I've never met anyone named Paul in my life. And anyway, I only made friends that were in grade three or lower," I told Dally._

_He stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut._

That was exactly ten years ago. Today was the first day of grade eleven. I didn't want to go to school. I was probably gonna ditch after first period. Why not? Life short. If you don't stop and look around everyonce in a while, you're going to miss it.

When I got to class I sat down at an empty desk. A boy I see around a lot sat beside me. He was my brother's friend, they were in the same grade. Ponykid, I think his name was. I don't know, it was Pony-something. But why bother trying to remember his name all class when I could sleep? And that's exactly what I did. I put my head down on my desk and fell asleep just as the teacher started talking.

**...VvVvVvVvV...**

"Hey greaser," I heard a voice. I was too tired to open my eyes so I pretended to still be asleep. "Class is over ya' lazy bum!" The voice told me. When I still didn't do anything they kicked my shin as hard as they could. I winced a bit but opened my eyes. I looked over to see who's voice it was and it turned out to belong to Bob.

I moaned and put my head back down on the desk. "Fuck off ya' stupid soc. I'm tired!"

I could practically hear Bob roll his eyes. "I didn't know you like social science so much greaser," Bob smirked.

"I'm up!" I said tiredly as I stood up. I stood up a bit too fast though, so I tripped on my feet and almost fell. Luckily Bob caught me.

"Watch it greaser," Bob whispered to me. "We're not supposed to be friends, remember?"

I looked over at Bob's friends. They were all glancing around nervously except for Randy. Randy was glaring at me and Bob and then asked: "'Ey Bob, why'd you catch the stupid greaser? Why didn't ya' let her fall?" His voice was filled with hatred anger and confusion. And if you really payed attention, he sounded worried.

"Well I was gonna push her more, but I can't do that anymore since she just heard my plan," Bob explained annoyed.

Talk about causing a scene. I looked around the room and fortunetly the teacher had left, but all the greasers were looking at us. Some of them were reaching for their blade and one of them that I knew by the name of Curly Shepard had already had his blade out.

I looked over at Randy who was glaring at Bob nervously. I followed his gaze and I realized Bob still hadn't let go of me since I stood up. He didn't seem to notice though. He was too busy glaring at Curly.

"Hey soc, would you mind taking your slimy hands off me?" I asked annoyed.

All the greasers chuckled a bit and the socs were doing as much as they could not to laugh. I was confused why it was so funny, but I realized it wasn't what I said that was funny. I looked over at Bob and his face was beat red. I grinned but realized he hadn't moved his hands. "You know, like, now?"

Bob blushed even more but took his hands off me and crossed his arms. I grinned and walked away but Randy threw a piece of paper at me. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. "No littering Randy. Tssk tssk," I put the paper in my pocket and walked out of class.

When I got to my locker I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and opened it up. This was usually Bob and Randy's way of giving me notes without it being suspicious.

The note said: _Candie, me and Randy are skipping class. Meet us at the big oak tree.  
_

_-Bob_

I grinned. It's a good thing they wanted to skip, because I sure didn't want to skip school alone. Too boring.

**Please R&R :D**


	2. Dramatic Exit Much?

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, my mom took my computer away.. And now the charger to my computer is lost -.- But I'm updating! Go me! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to the people who are reading! My friend showed me how to see how many views I this story has and there are 103 views so far!**

**Oh, and every chapter is either going to start with song lyrics or a flashback.**

**Max: I updated just for you! xD  
Brick Sydney: I hope you like it!  
Sydney: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once. I ONLY OWN CANDIE. I'm not even gonna take credit for the plot, because I'm just taking roleplay and I'm putting it in a story. And I don't own any song lyrics unless I say so. Got it?**

_And I know we'd get a little crazy,  
And I know we'd get a little loud,  
And I know we're never gonna fake it,  
We are wild,  
__we are free,  
we are more than you think,  
So call us freaks,  
but that's just the way we roll  
-Jonas Brothers_

"Hey, you're Dally's kid sister, right?" Curly asked me. I looked over at him annoyed. He came over to me in just enough time that I could hide the note Randy threw at me.

"What's it to ya'?" I wanted to tell him to get lost, and I don't know why I didn't.

"I take that as a yes?" He smirked. "I'm Curly,"

"I know," I said annoyed and started to walk away, but he just walked up beside me.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and stopped walking.

"Who doesn't know you? You're Sheppard's kid brother,"

Curly stopped to think about it. After what seemed like forever, he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but you're Dal's kid sister and _no one_ knows your name. No one knows you excist," He paused. "Who do you hang around with? You don't hang around any of the girls I know, and not very often are girls in gangs,"

This kid asked too many questions. It took me a few seconds to think of something to say, but eventually I did. "How do you know I don't hang around girls you _don't_ know?"

Curly shook his head. "Nice try girlie, but I know most girls. Between Tim and your brother, I think I've seen about every greaser girl in Tulsa,"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He never gives up. "Wha-... Mayb-... Well I-..." Curly looked amused. He had a look on his face that made me want to slap him. "I don't like to be known. I don't like people knowing anything about me. Not who I hang out with, where I hang out, who my brother is, what me name is, nothing!"

"You sure got your brother's temper," Curly muttered. "Why don't you like people knowing stuff about you? Are you ashamed of it?" He seemed confused. Confused and suspicious.

"What are you implying?" I asked him cautiously.

He shrugged. "I don't know," I looked around to see if I could spot anyone that could get Curly to leave me alone. When I didn't see anyone I sighed and looked back at Curly. "You're just acting like _maybe_ you're friends with-"

"Hey love birds!" A voice snarled from behind me. I turned around and saw Bob with some other socs. Out of everyone in the group I only knew Bob and David. I looked at the other two and thought about what their names were, but after a few moments I gave up. I looked at Bob and tried to look annoyed, but it was hard for me not to grin at him.

"What do you want Bob?" I asked. _Well, at least I managed to make myself **sound** annoyed._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, what _do_ you want?" I turned back and stared at Curly blakly. Couldn't he come up with something better to say?

David and the other socs chuckled and Bob grinnned a bit. "Well actually," Bob started. He was speaking to Curly and he had completely ignored the fact I said anything. "I was going to get little miss 'get your hands off me' and go for a nice "friendly walk","

"Why do you always pick on her?" Curly glared at Bob. _And why do you care?_ I thought.

"She's a fun little broad to mess with," Bob answered, then turned to give me a grin. "Dally's kid sister," Bob laughed a bit.

I grinned remembering the day we met. I fake cried a bit, but all the tears that came to my eyes were from trying so hard not to laugh. "What's wrong girl," Bob asked.

"My brother's being a poo-poo head," I sulked. He shook his head and tried to keep the grin off his face, but failed. We both cracked up laughing. I don't think anything has ever seemed so funny in my life. We kept laughing until we remembered that there were greasers around. David cleared his throat and Bob and I glared at each other. "I can't believe I even spoke to you," I sneared.

Bob coughed a few times before he said anything. "I can't believe I actually cared enough to ask what was wrong! Meeting you was the worst mistake I ever made," Bob shot back.

"Ouch," I put a hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt. "That really hurt,"

"Oh you _know_ you care what I think about you," Bob smirked.

I went to say something then stopped. I looked at him confused for a momment then I looked at David and the other socs. The two that I didn't know their names were staring at Bob with an emotion that looked like a mixture of confusion and disbelief. David, on the other hand, was smirking. He took a step forward so that he'd be standing closer to me than Bob and grinned. "What's the matter princess? Don't like the truth?"

I ignored David and kept looking at Bob. "Where...," I started. "Where'd ya' hear that?"

Bob jerked his thumb towards David and muttered: "That idiot,"

I leaned forward and gave him a bitchy smile. "We both know that's bullshit," Was all I said before I gave him the finger and walked off.

Just as I walked past David he put a blade to my throat. I looked up and grinned bitterly. "Is this really necessary?" I whispered annoyed.

"Completely princess," he smirked and looked around at all the greasers.

"You can't get away with this," I pointed out. "It's a miracle no teachers have walked by,"

Bob sent David a nervous glance. I hadn't said it in a threatening way, I was actually just pointing it out. We were causing a pretty big scene, and it is quite surprising that no teacher has walked by. Then again, they would probably try to pretend like they didn't see the blade.

I winced a bit as David pressed the blade a bit harder to my throat. It wasn't too much harder, so you could tell he didn't mean to. Bob's gaze shifted to me, then back over to David. He seemed to glare a bit at David, but he didn't notice. I looked over at David and tried to read the expresion on his face. It was blank for a moment or two, but a smirk slowly began to form on his face.

"You're right," He agreed. "It _is_ a miracle no teacher have walked by. But we will get away with it," He looked over to everyone that was looking at us. "If I find anyone following us, it's off with her head,"

"No, if you press any harder it's off with my head!" He had pressed a bit harder when he was talking and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So sorry," He said sarcastically and moved the blade so it wasn't pressing so hard against my neck. "Is that better princess?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "Stop calling me princess!" I demanded.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and started walking towards the door. I followed him, obviously, because if I didn't he woud probably cut me by mistake. "It doesn't really look like you're in any posistion to be telling me what to do,"

Bob walked over beside me and gave me a conserned look. "You okay?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah," I whispered back. "I'd be even better if this asshole didn't pull a blade on me in the first place,"

Randy was waiting outside and he smirked when he saw us. David still had the blade to my throat and I had a pissed off look on my face. Randy just shook his head and asked: "Was that really necessary, David?"

"You know me," He grinned. "I always gotta' make a dramatic exit!" He removed the blade from my throat and flashed me an apologetic grin.

I ignored David completely and turned to grin a Bob. "Thank you _so_ much. You are my hero!" I laughed.

Bob smirked a bit and corrected me. "More like night in shining armor," I rolled my eyes and looked at David.

"You'd be my hero too, but you put the blade to my throat. Don't you think that was a bit extreme?" We started walking around aimlessly. There wasn't much to do in Tulsa, except watch movies and go to the Dingo. There was an arcade, but it was a greaser hang out, so we didn't go there.

David gave me serious look before he spoke. "I needed to do something a bit extreme to cover up your little reenactment from grade one! Do you _really_ think you could do that and cover it up by just saying a few mean statements to each other?!"

I sighed. He had a point, a good one, actually. "Do you _really_ think that we will be able to keep this a secret forever? I mean, someone's gonna find out aventually!"

"She had a point, guys," Randy piped in. "It's actually surprising no one knows yet,"

"Yeah, well I don't care if anyone finds out," Bob told him.

"Good, 'cause someone's gonna find out soon," I muttered.

"Yeah, when you guys start dating!" David joked.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at David. "Drop it. I do **not** like Bob," I sighed. "And people will _probably_ figure it out when I don't show up at school with a bunch of bruises and some cuts,"

David shrugged and Randy looked amused. Bob looked behind us and tensed up a bit. He grabbed his flask out of his back pocket and drank some of his alcohol. "Or," He started. "Or when your brother realises that you're the girl walking with us," Bob must of noticed the confused look on my face, because he continued. "Candie, look behind us and tell me who you see,"

He had to be kidding me! I looked back and sure enough, Dally wasn't too far behind us, leaning on a tree. He had a disappointed look on his face and he lit a ciggarette. I sighed and stopped walking. So did Bob, Randy and David. Randy and David looked quite amused. To be honest, I kind of was too. I was some-what amused, and some-what scared.

"Hey Dal," I said and faked a grin. Dally glared, and I knew there was going to be trouble.

**How do you guys like it? And thanks for the reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting any at all, so it really made my day when I noticed I had some.**


	3. Too awkward for Two-Bit?

**_Trying hard not to hear_**

**_But they talk so loud_**

**_Their peircing sounds fill my ears_**

**_Try to fill me with doubt_**

**_-Leona Lewis_**

* * *

Dally shook his head. He glared at me for a bit, and as each second passed he seemed to get more and more intimidating. After what seemed like centuries, he said: "_Why_ are you hanging 'round these people?" His voice was dripping with hatred. Honestly, I was more scared than not, but I wouldn't let it show. I don't want Dally to know.

"Because they're my _friends_," I shot back. I glared back at him, but I knew I wasn't near as intimidating as he was. No one is. Some people like to pretend they are, but no one can compare to my brother. _No one_.

"Friends?" He asked annoyed and shocked. "Friends? You say they're your friends? Candie, I can promise you, they are not your friends! They are socs. Heartless socs that like to jump greasers like you! They're gonna pretend to be your friend, and then they're gonna kill you. I don't even understand why you would ever trust a soc, or why you'd even _consider_ being friends with one," Dally grew more angry with each word and if he was a cartoon character, smoke would be coming out of his ears. His face already was pretty red, which only made him seem scarier.

I backed up so I was standing beside Bob. I knew he could tell I was scared, and there was a good chance Randy and David could too, but I didn't care. As long as Dally couldn't tell, that's all that mattered.

"The only problem with your little theory there," I started. "Is that they probably would have killed me by now. Seeing as I've been friends with them since grade one, and I trust them more than you,"

That was a wrong move. And if I had of thought about it, I probably wouldn't have said that. But what came next was completely unexpected. I expected Dally to yell at me and tell me to never trust a soc, blah blah blah. He didn't do that though. He was quiet. I think that scared me most. Dally's never quiet, so I knew _something_ bad was going to happen. And I was right. Dally hit me. Somewhat hard, too. He slapped me across the face, and you better believe it hurt! I winced a bit. I knew Bob was glaring at Dally, and Bob can be real intimidating when he wants to be, but it wasn't going to have any affect on Dally. It will make him angrier, if anything. I looked over at Randy and David and they just looked shocked. I don't really blame them, though. Even Dally wouldn't hit a girl, let alone his sister, but there's a first for everything.

"What the hell!" Bob hissed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What do you care? You might have her fooled but you're not fooling me," Dally looked at me and shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn ya'," And with that, he left. I expected a lot worse so I was glad when he left.

**VvVvV**

News travels fast. I don't know who Dally told, but it felt like the whole school knew who I was. On the bright side I didn't need to pretend to hate the socs. I walked to my locker after second period with Cherry and she kept rambling on about something I didn't care about. Even if I did care I wouldn't have been able to pay attention to what she was saying; the looks the greasers gave me were too distracting, to say the least.

"Hey Cherry," I heard a familial voice say. I knew I heard the voice somewhere before, but it was a while ago so I didn't know who it was off the top of my head, so I turned around to look at the voice. "Candie? So the rumor's are true,"

Two-Bit Mathews. We were friends for a bit, even though we both knew Dally would be annoyed with us. So, like me and the socs, we kept if from everyone. After about a year or so we stopped hanging out, I can't really remember why though.

"Hey Two-Bit," I smirked. "Long time no see,"

**_-Flashback-_**

_It was recess and I was walking around bored. I was in the straight grade four class and Bob was in the split five/six, and his class was on a field trip._

_I was walking around the soccer field and I glanced over at my brother. Him and some of his friends were picking on some little kid in grade one. I rolled my eyes. That's all Dally usually does. Pick on kids younger than him and try to run away at lunch. But something seemed different. I looked carefully to see if I could see what was different, but I couldn't. I kept looking for a few more minutes until I realized the only thing different different was that one of his friends were missing. It was his friend I liked most. I think his name was Two-Bit, but I wasn't too sure._

_I walked over to the monkey bars and I hung upside down. Everything looked funny and seemed more confusing upside down. When I looked at the people that were playing soccer, I got dizzy whenever someone kicked the ball._

_"Are you Candie?" A voice interupted my thoughts._

_I didn't move or turn to look at who was speaking to me, I just kept hanging upside down. "It depends on who's asking,"_

_"I'm Two-Bit," The voice said. _

_I got down from the monkey bars and grinned at Two-Bit. He was real cute. He had the nicest grey eyes I had probaby ever seen. "Yeah, I'm Candie. You must be a friend of my brother?"_

_He nodded. "Why don't you ever hang around with your brother?"_

_"Because I'm not aloud," I grinned and shook my head. "Haven't you ever heard of sibling rivarly?"_

_"I have," He answered. "I have a sister, too. But I would never tell her she isn't aloud to hang out with me. Actually, I rather she would so I can watch out for her in case the socs jump her," I tried to keep from glaring and was sucsessful. "Why don't you at least talk to Dal? Maybe you can talk him into letting you hang with us,"_

_"Maybe," I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I know I could, but I don't want to," I told Two-Bit honestly. "I have friends,"_

_Two-Bit looked around. "I don't see anyone. Are they imaginary?"_

_I rolled my eyes again. Two-Bit was such a smart-alec! "No, they're a grade ahead of me in the split class. They're on a feild trip,"_

_"Well maybe they could hang out with us too," He suggested._

_I laughed and shook my head. "You're a piece maker," I sighed. "There's no way they'd hang around you guys," I informed him._

_"And why might that be?" He asked curiously. I smiled because he didn't sound suspicious at all. He seemed like he was actually just curious._

_"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," I said with a smirk. I had meant it as a joke, but I sounded serious when I said it. Two-Bit gave me a weird look and I laughed. "I'm kidding!"_

_"Okay," He chuckled but gave me a weird look. "But really, who are they?" I didn't say anything so Two-Bit added: "Candie, I don't care. You can trust me,"_

_I sighed. "Socs.. Bob and Randy, mostly," _

_I had a real problem with trusting people. I just met the guy, yet I felt comfortable with telling him I was friends with the people he hates. He could beat me up for it. He could tell my brother or the whole school! I didn't know this guy. He could be some greasy hood like Tim Shepard, my brother's pal, for all I know! But for some reason, I felt safe telling him._

_The smile Two-Bit gave me re-assured me that I would not regret telling him. He looked like he thought it was funny, but he looked a little concerned. "Does your brother know?" I shook my head slowly. "Do you have any idea how mad he'd be if he found out?"_

_"Yeah," I sighed. "Just don't tell him. Please?" I begged._

_"Why would I do that?" He laughed. "Of course I won't tell Dally! Unless I gotta' for some reason,"_

_I grinned. "Thanks Two-Bit," I grinned more. "Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_Two-Bit merrily shrugged. "I'm a nice I guy,"_

_I laughed. "I can tell!"_

_For the rest of the recess I hung around Two-Bit. We walked, talked and avoided my brother. Two-Bit and I hung out a lot, actually, after that. No one knew though. We kept it a secret. If it got back to Dally, he'd be pissed at us, and who knows what would happen if it got back to the socs! And that's something I wasn't itching to find out._

**_-End of flashback- _**

"Aw hell Two-Bit," I gave him a goofy grin. "You already knew they were true,"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes but grinned back. "Yeah but, I never thought it'd spread around the entire school,"

"No one did," I muttered. I think I heard Cherry say something, but I was too busy thinking of when me and Two-Bit use to hang around. Boy did I use to have a big crush on him.

I looked at Two-Bit and he was staring at me smiling. "You grew up on me Candie," He shook his head. "You were never gonna grow up. You were always gonna be my little Candie,"

I grinned more. When we were little, all Two-Bit wanted was to grow up. I hear stories about him now and it's hard to believe he's the same Two-Bit. Me, on the other hand, I never wanted to grow up. I didn't want to ever have to deal with grown-up stuff. I wanted to stay the same little girl I was back then.

"I still am your little Candie," I told him. "I just got a bit taller,"

"And you died your hair," He pointed out. "Blonde. I like it," He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. Every girl knew Two-Bit had a thing for blondes. I heard some girls died their hair just so they'd stand a chance with him. But I knew Two-Bit was just teasing me. He was my "big brother".

It couldn't have been a minute after Two-Bit put his arm around me I heard a voice growl from behind us. "Hands to yourself greaser!"

It was Bob. I didn't need to look to figure that out. No one had the same voice as Bob. His was just, perfect.

Annoyed, Two-Bit took his arm off my shoulders and rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes, equally annoyed. Bob knows that if I didn't want his arm around me I could deal with him myself. Bob babied me a lot and it was kind of annoying. He said it was because he thought of me as a little sister, and Dally wasn't much of a big brother so he would take Dally's place. Whenever he says that though David and Randy laugh and say it's a bunch of bullshit.

Bob walked over to Cherry and wrapped his arm around her and glared at me and Two-Bit. "Who's this greaser and why you letting him put his arm around you?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's a person," I told Bob. "And I'm letting him put his arm around me because he's a friend,"

Bob glared a bit more at Two-Bit. "What's his name?! He _ must _have a name!"

I don't know what Bob was looking for, but I could tell he wasn't just curious. If you're just curious you don't get _this_ upset. Then again, it could just be because Two-Bit was a greaser, and I don't like many greasers. And Bob doesn't like _any_ greasers, with the exception of me.

"Two-Bit,"

I totally forgot Two-Bit was there. I looked over at him and he was just kind of standing there, not sure what to do. He looked annoyed and confused. I'd be annoyed and confused if I were him too.

"Bob, please don't start a fight!" Cherry pleaded. "You get in too many fights," Cherry was right. Bob did get in too many fights, though I'd never say I thought so. Bob knew he got in too many fights too, but that's a fact he'd never admit.

Bob ignored Cherry and looked confused. "Two-Bit... Where have I heard that name before?"

I coughed and looked down. I knew where he heard that name before. You see, since Two-Bit and I stopped hanging out I've seen him twice. Actually, we were dating. He asked me out one day, then two days later he kind of just disappeared. He avoided me at school too, up until now.

"I don't know Bob," What he doesn't know won't kill him.

"Just leave it Bob," Cherry knew where Bob heard that name, too, and she knows just as well as I do that Bob would most likely beat Two-Bit's brain in if he knew.

Bob gave Cherry a half grin and shook his head. "No promises Cher',"

"Bob," David's voice spoke. I just noticed he was here and boy was I glad! "Look, you know I hate agreeing with the chicks," He smirked a bit. "Especially Cherry, but maybe you should leave it alone. I mean, when does Candie ever keep stuff from us?"

Bob grinned more and shook his head. I sighed knowing Bob was defiantly not gonna leave it alone.

"Wanna come to the movies with me Randy an' Marcia?" Bob asked Cherry, raising an eyebrow like Two-Bit. I looked over at Two-Bit and laughed. He looked somewhat annoyed, mad even, at Bob for doing that but he was standing awkwardly with a group of socs. Over all he just looked real uncomfortable.

"Sure!" Cherry replied happily. "See ya' then. Bye Candie," Then she walked off to her next class.

Marcia looked at us and grinned. "We have the same class so I'm gonna go catch up," And then she ran off too, leaving me, Bob, Randy, David and Two-Bit.

Randy and Bob walked off smirking and David stood beside me watching them. I was surpised no one attempted to jump Two-Bit yet, and I was also surprised Two-Bit was still here and he didn't take off.

"I hope you said a good goodbye to Cherry and Marcia," David whispered. "'Cause you won't be seeing them anymore. Bob and Randy are going to break up with them tonight," David was grinning, but he looked at Two-Bit and his expression changed. He was giving Two-Bit a look as if to warn him about something."If Bob remembers you than even Candie can't stop him from killing you," In responce, Two-Bit nodded and David jogged off.

I had a bad feeling about something. Something was going to happen at the movies, I could sence it. But I didn't know what.


	4. Nightmares Are Visions

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! And I know this is a crappy chapter, but hey! At least I updated!**

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter,  
__Without you god know's what I'd do  
_-Daughtry

* * *

I ditched school, _again_, only this time I was with Two-Bit. I felt happier after David told me Bob was breaking up with Cherry, but I don't know why. It's not like I have a crush on Bob. He's my best friend. That's it. I could never have feelings for him, could I?

I shook the thought out of my head and paid more attention to Two-Bit. He was saying something about my brother until I cut him off. "Didya' hear? My brother's out of jail,"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "I thought he was in for three months?"

I sighed, bitterly. "Good behavior, got out early I guess," I frowned. "You'd think they'd be smarter and stop letting him out on good behavior. He's always back a month later," I rolled my eyes.

"I heard him say after this, he was gonna try and stay out," Two-Bit smirked. "He was getting suspicious 'bout you. Said he thought somethin' was up,"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, he knows what's up now. He caught me, Bob, David and Randy hangin' out," I picked up a rock and through it at a tree.

"Damn," Two-Bit shook his head. "I thought you'd be more careful about making sure he didn't find out?"

I sighed and shook my head. "He was gonna find out sooner or later. Anyways, it was starting to get annoying. Keeping the fact that I'm friends with the socs a secret, I mean,"

Two-Bit looked confused. "Then why did you? Why didn't you tell someone?"

I shrugged and leaned against a tree. I looked up at the sky. It was starting to get late so the sky was an orangy color. "Bob wanted to keep it a secret.. He didn't want people know," I told Two-Bit quietly.

Two-Bit gave me a look like he was trying to understand how that was making me feel. "Does that bother you or upset you?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully threw a stick at him. "Who are you, my shrink?" I laughed.

Two-Bit shook his head. "I'm just someone you can talk to,"

"You're just my _real_ big brother,"

Two-Bit grinned and hugged me. "And I always will be. But I gotta go. I told your brother I'd go to the drive in with him, Pony and Johnny,"

"Just stay away from Bob," I advised him. Two-Bit nodded and walked away.

I went home and curled up on my bed, hugging my teddybear. I had a weird feeling and it wasn't going away. I looked at my dresser and debated whether I should dress up like a big time greaser and go to the drive in. I'd be able to make sure nothing bad happened, but I didn't feel like running into my brother. He was staying at Buck's for a few nights like he always does after he gets out of jail, so I wouldn't have to see him for a few days.

I rolled over and looked at my ceiling. I was probably just imagining things. I mean, I didn't even have any reason to think anything bad was going to happen. Bob and Randy were going to break up with Marcia and Cherry, and that'd be that. What could happen that I'd need to worry about?

I remembered that Two-Bit said that he was going to the drive in with my brother and some of their friends. I guess something could go wrong there. Dally could see Bob and Randy and start a fight. It seems like something he'd do, too. But that probably wouldn't happen. Two-Bit would be able to talk Dally out of it, probably. I still wasn't convinced, though.

I got up and walked over to the shelf I kept all my records on. I pulled out a Beach Boys record and put it on my record player. I decided to fall asleep listening to some music to calm me down...

* * *

_"You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't see anything. All I could see was black._

_I heard footsteps, it sounded like a few people running, then a splash. I turned around and I saw the fountain at the park. At it I saw David, Randy, Bob, some other socs and two greasers. The greasers looked real young, fourteen or fifteen. Two of the socs I didn't know were kicking one of the greasers on the ground. The poor kid, he looked scared to death! I looked over to the fountain and saw Bob and Randy holding the other greaser's arms while David held his head under water. The kid struggled against David and tried to bring his head out of the water. He did a few times, but no sooner did he pull his head out of the water David pushed him back down. About a minute later, the kid stopped struggling. He stopped moving in general. _

_"Look out Bob!" The unknown socs yelled. I looked around to see what they were talking about when I saw the other greaser. _

_The greaser was up and walking over to Bob, his switchblade in is hand. I screamed Bob's name as loud as I could, but no noise came out of my mouth. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make a noise. They couldn't see me, either. I couldn't do anything to make Bob turn around, to see the kid._

_Bob looked down at the greaser that was in the water and laughed._

_"Bob!" The unknown socs yelled again._

_Bob turned around and looked at them. "Wha-" He was cut off by the greaser's blade being stabbed into his heart._

_All of the socs ran, except for Randy. Randy just stood there and looked at Bob, shocked. The greaser glared at Randy, then looked at Bob and froze. All color drained from his face and he pulled his friend out of the water and leaned him up against the fountain before sitting beside him._

_David ran back and grabbed Randy. "R-Randy! C'mon! W-We have t-to go!" But Randy wouldn't move. David sighed and dragged Randy back to the car and drove off._

_Eventually, the younger greaser became conscious again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bob's body, then his friend._

_Just barely above a whisper, his friend said: "I killed him..."_

* * *

I shot up out of my bed, breathing heavily. I heard a fist banging against the front door, so I got up and went down stairs.

When I opened the door I saw Randy. He was breathing just as heavily as I was and he looked extremely worried and scared. "Bob's in the hospital,"

That was all he had to say and I was out the door. We both ran to his car and I didn't even have enough time to put on my seat belt before Randy sped off. I pulled a scrunchy off my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I didn't care how bad it looked, I wasn't going to any fashion show, I just wanted to stop my hair from blowing in my face.

As soon as we parked outside of the hospital Randy got out of the car faster than you could blink and he was holding my door for me. I didn't question how he was moving so fast; it was probably just the adrenaline and honestly I didn't care anyway.

We ran into the hospital and asked what room Bob was in. The person at the front desk said only family could see him.

"He's my twin brother and this is our younger sister," Randy lied. The person didn't seem to believe Randy, but he let us see him anyway.

"What happened anyway?" I asked Randy as we walked to Bob's room

"Some greaser stabbed him," Randy whispered. "He must have just missed his heart,"

As we walked into the room part of me wished I didn't come. Bob looked like shit. If he wasn't awake, I'd have thought he was dead. His face was literally white as snow and his eyes were all sunken in. It killed me seeing him like this.

Randy and I walked over to his bed and Bob smiled a bit. "Hey guys,"

"Are you okay?!" I asked concerned.

He looked over at me and smiled a bit more. "You're not wearing any makeup. I've never seen you without makeup. Even in grade one you wore makeup,"

"Yeah well, when Randy bangs on my door at two in the morning telling me you got stabbed my first thoughts aren't 'I need to put on makeup!'" I told him. "But really, are you okay?"

"You look beautiful without makeup," Bob informed me.

I threw my arms up in frustration and went to ask a doctor how he was. As soon as I walked out of the room I walked into a doctor.. Literally.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm kinda just barely awake here.. How's Bob?"

"Robert Sheldon?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "You're his...?"

"Sister," I told the doctor.

"Ah... Sister," The doctor didn't seem to be too convinced, but he didn't seem to care, either. "I'm sorry about your brother,"

"Please, I just want to know if he's gonna be alright,"

"Oh he'll be fine," The doctor told me. "Who ever stabbed him just missed his heart. Robert is quite lucky. However, he will need to stay in the hospital for a bit. We're not sure how long,"

I nodded then walked back into Bob's room and over to Bob. "The doctor says you'll be fine, but you're gonna need to stay in the hospital for a while," I told Bob. He frowned. "Cheer up. 'Least you ain't gonna die," I said and poked his cheek.

Bob winced a bit. "Don't poke my face. It still hurts from Cherry slapping me,"

"Why'd Cherry slap you?" I asked, confused.

"He broke up with her," David said, walking into the room. "Just like I told you he was going to," I looked at David and he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Everyone knew that was gonna happen sooner or later. If I looked at _any_ girl other than Candie she'd think I was cheating on her," Bob spoke.

"Which is funny, because you'd be more likely cheating on her with Candie than anyone else," David smirked.

Bob rolled his eyes. "You ever gonna give up on that?"

David shrugged. "I'm not the only one who thinks so. I mean, Randy and Kirsty think so. And I heard someone I don't even know making a bet to see how long it'd be until y'all got together,"

"Who's Kirsty?" I asked confused.

"Cherry's cousin," David informed us like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A doctor walked in and gave David, Bob and Randy a weird look. "Triplets?" He asked.

"It sucks for me," I told the doctor.

The doctor crossed his arms. "I just got off the phone with Robert's parents and they said he didn't have any siblings,"

"What about his girlfriend?" David asked. "Can't she stay?"

"Please, let her stay," Bob pleaded. I felt my face heat up and David and Randy were silently laughing their asses off behind the doctor. All I wanted to do was yell that Bob wasn't my boyfriend, but at the same time I wanted to stay.

The doctor sighed and looked at Bob, then me. "Fine,"


End file.
